Euphoria
by Ill.be.your.ALWAYS
Summary: Just a snapshot that could have happened had Lily and Severus gotten together. Contains sexual content, if you aren't comfortable with that you probably won't like this much.  This is my first in a while, please forgive any mistakes.  Enjoy! -lovelylauren


A snapshot:

The curtains ruffled softly in a dark room. All that could be heard was the sound of rustling coming from a large bed pushed up against a corner. A woman lay on her back clad in a black lacy bra and matching panties, her hands tossed gently above her head, back arched slightly offering her breasts to a man that held himself over her. The man's pelvis gently pressed into the woman's, eliciting a deep moan from her. The man slowly traced his fingers down one of her arms, burning a trail of fire down her skin. Upon reaching her face he took it in both his hands and placed a single kiss upon her lips. Then he pulled back and they gazed into each other's with burning passion and desire.

"Lily, do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes Severus." She raised her head to meet his and captured his lips for a longer second kiss that grew even more intensely arousing.

Breaking apart, he moved his lips to her ear, "Let me make love to you, let me worship your body the way you deserve." He flicked out his tongue to taste the pulse point under her jaw line.

"Mmmmm, Severus," she moaned, "Please…please take me." She bucked her hips up to increase the pressure between them.

"Fuckkkk," he dragged out raggedly temporarily blinded by pleasure as he pulsed against her. His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. He brought a hand to her side and rubbed all the way down to her thigh, which he hitched up so that it wrapped around his waist. "Lily, you drive me crazy, you are so beautiful." She felt a bit of wetness rush into her panties. He reached behind to unclasp her bra and slowly discarded it onto the floor. Her breasts were full and her nipples pebbled in her arousal. He admired her for a moment and then brought his hands to cup her.

"Severus I need you," she squirmed under his touch, back arching even more.

"Soon my love." He passed his thumb over one of her nipples and she cried out. His mind was racing, his blood was boiling under his skin, pumping fever throughout his veins to his aching penis. He bent his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth and she moaned yet again.

Finally finding the ability to move she inched her hands down to his broad hips and curled her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Pushing down, they slid down revealing his manhood in all its glory. "My god Severus, you are so big. So perfect." Having paused his ministrations, she took the opportunity to squirm from underneath him and bring herself up between his legs, pushing him gently back to lay against the pillows. With a devious smirk, she licked her lips and lowered her mouth down to his cock. She nuzzled him against her cheek and slowly lifted up so that her lips were resting right beside his head. Then stuck out her tongue and swiped it just under the fold of his head. He let out a throaty moan. Spurred on by his reaction she closed her lips over him and licked her tongue along his opening, tasting the slight saltiness of his pre-cum.

"Oh Merlin Lily, holy fucking shit." His mind exploded as she took him deeper into her mouth until he felt the back of her throat. She swirled her tongue around his shaft in a circular motion, and he began to moan in continuum.

Lily loved sucking his cock she felt powerful and amazed that she could make her usually calm and reserved Severus thrash and squirm so. She continued to suck him, bobbing her head up and down., occasionally looking up at him through thick eyelashes lustfully.

"Lily, wait, not yet," he halted her when he felt himself growing close to a release. I want to cum inside of you. I want us to cum together. Before she could respond, he flipped her over and kissed her passionately once more. As they kissed his hands trailed down to her panties and he rubbed her tender area through the thin material, feeling the heat and wetness seeping through. She moaned and he took his turn removing her underwear, baring her to him completely. "Holy fuck Lily you are so sexy. " He spread her legs wider to see the manifestation of her desire for him. "My god." He brought his fingers to the inside of her thigh and then slowly rubbed them against her juicy sex. "You are so wet, fuck," he growled. He slid his fingers down her slick folds and she moaned her loudest yet.

"Oh, fuck Severus, oh Merlin. Please Severus, I want you now."

With that he crawled up her body till they were face to face and kissed her deeply once more. Inside her mind she could feel his penis sliding against her folds. She reached down and grasped him, rubbing his tip up and down her sex dragging him through her fluids. They moaned together. She placed him just at her entrance and circled it with his head. He could hardly breathe and was practically seeing stars when he heard her whisper into his ear, "Fuck me Severus. Fuck me, I know you want to..I want you inside of me, now."

With that, Severus, painfully slowly slipped himself inside her vagina. She screamed at the pleasure and he grunted loudly. '_Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck'_ his brain screamed to him. "Lily I love you," he moaned out. He pushed himself all the way inside of her, withdrew all the way out to his tip and slid again into her core.

Lily was coming apart at the seam, her insides were on fire and Severus's painfully slow pace was driving her mad. There was no other feeling in her body except how his cock massaged her g-spot every time he slid in. Her juices continued to leak, so that her thighs became moist and she could hear their bodies slipping against each other. He continued to bury himself inside her as deeply as possible and they changed positions so that she was on her hands and knees and he entered her from behind. His pace became somewhat faster as he grabbed her creamy thighs and fucked her. They were both moaning heavily and after a bit she crawled to where she was now straddling his cock, and slowly lowered herself onto him. They were blind with pleasure and she teased him by taking him fully inside her and then withdrawing completely only to slam back down on him once more.

Somewhere in his mind Severus knew he was getting close. Her pussy was tight and wet and she was the epitome of perfection with her breasts bouncing, hair blazing red and head thrown backwards, eyes closed in pleasure. Once more Severus flipped her over back to laying on her back and entered her at a fast pace, wasting no time in bringing her closer to her climax. She began screaming his name, "SEVERUS, OH FUCK, SEVERUS FUCK…OH MERLIN!" He knew it wouldn't take much more to send her into orgasm. He brought his mouth down and they kissed hard, while he brought his thumb down to gently massage her clit in circles. She bucked her hips up harder against him and screamed, "HARDER SEVERUS, HARDER. SEVERUS DON'T STOP….DON'T. STOP. OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" He felt it begin from deep inside of her, her vagina began to constrict in waves around him. She screamed as she felt his tip slide against her g-spot over and over and over, the pressure building inside her. With one last powerful thrust his penis connected with the deepest part of her and it was like hitting a bulls eye, she shrieked and began to shake as the waves of her orgasm endlessly crashed into her body. Severus was a second later, feeling her insides flutter around his cock he gushed into her all the love in his body straight from his soul. Blindly they pulsated together until the edges of their vision came back into focus and with a sigh Severus fell to the mattress to lay beside Lily. Both of them sweaty and in a state of euphoria.

"Fuck, I love you Severus," lily panted.

"I love you too, my angel," he replied.


End file.
